helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren'ai Hunter
|-|Others= |type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = ⑬ Colorful Character |Japanese = 恋愛ハンター |released = April 11, 2012 April 18, 2012 (Single V) April 28, 2012 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 13:25 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Pyocopyoco Ultra 48th Single (2012) |Next = One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show 50th Single (2012) }} Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター; Love Hunter) is Morning Musume's 49th single. It was released on April 11, 2012 in six editions: one regular and five limited editions. The Limited Edition E Niigaki Risa Sotsugyou Kinen Edition includes a Matsuura Aya cover song, titled "Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~", sung by Niigaki Risa. This is the last single to feature 5th generation member and leader Niigaki Risa, as well as 8th generation member Mitsui Aika, who announced her own graduation a month after its release. Tracklist CD Regular Edition, Limited A-D #Ren'ai Hunter #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru (私がいて 君がいる; I Am Here, You Are Here) #Ren'ai Hunter (Instrumental) Limited Edition E Niigaki Risa Sotsugyou Kinen Edition #Ren'ai Hunter #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～; Tears to Smile ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~) - Niigaki Risa (Matsuura Aya cover) #Ren'ai Hunter (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ren'ai Hunter (Close-Up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Ren'ai Hunter (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Ren'ai Hunter (Dance Shot Ver.2) Single V #Ren'ai Hunter (MV) #Ren'ai Hunter Making Eizou (恋愛ハンター メイキング映像; Making Footage) #Suki da na Kimi ga (LIVE Ver.) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ (好きだな君が（LIVE Ver.）／道重さゆみ・譜久村聖 モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2011秋 愛BELIEVE～高橋愛卒業記念スペシャル～より) Event V "Ren'ai Hunter" #Ren'ai Hunter (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Ren'ai Hunter (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Event V "Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~" #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (MV) #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (Close-Up Ver.) #Making Eizou Featured Members *5th gen: Niigaki Risa (Last Single) *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika (Last Single) *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Single Information ;Ren'ai Hunter *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Takeuchi Hiroaki *Music Video: Hasegawa Makoto ;Watashi ga Ite Kimi ga Iru *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke *Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki, CHINO *Guitar: Kamada Kouji ;Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Niigaki Risa TV Performances *2012.04.08 Music Japan *2012.04.13 Happy Music *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 *2012.04.29 Nakai Masahiro no Black Variety *2012.05.04 Hirunan Desu Golden Week Special Live *2012.08.02 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2012 Concert Performances ;Ren'ai Hunter *Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Dai Isshou Shuumaku "Yuusha Tachi, Shuugou Seyo"~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Okai Chisato, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.4 Acro Diva♡ - Tanaka Reina *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kubota Nanami ;Watashi ga Ite Kimi ga Iru *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ :For concert performances of "Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS", please go to the page for Matsuura Aya's album First KISS. Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 49,232 Trivia *This is the second and last single in which Niigaki Risa was leader of Morning Musume. *This is the second single to release a Sotsugyou Kinen Edition, the first being Takahashi Ai's for "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!". *This is the last single to feature a 5th and 8th generation member. *This is first Morning Musume single to release 2 Event Vs. *The Sotsugyou Kinen Edition contained a special solo song of a past Hello! Project single, sung by Niigaki herself, because of her position of being the "longest enrolled member of Morning Musume". *Tsunku commented "Ren'ai Hunter" on Twitter himself, saying: "MM's new song is too cool. Will they be able to sing it? It'll be a fight with/for their skills. I wonder if 9th and 10th gen will be able to keep up with the dance for MM's new song." *This song is believed to be influenced by Dubstep, a European/American genre of music/dance. *At the end of the MV, Niigaki Risa mouths "Morning Musume, daisuki", which translates to "Morning Musume, I love you". *This is the third single in which Mitsui Aika is not present in the dance shot due to an injury. *It ranked #3 in the weekly Oricon Charts and sold a total of 49,232 estimated copies. *It was the first song in nearly two years to reach #1 on the Oricon Daily Chart. It is also the first daily #1 featuring the 9th and 10th generations. *The Single V was released on April 18, 2012. It reached #8 on the Oricon charts and sold 2,874 copies. *For Morning Musume's 15th anniversary, Niigaki Risa commented on the single for a YouTube video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZuQQAiDlcc *As of February 2016, it is the second highest viewed official music video (not counting dance shot music videos) on Morning Musume's YouTube channel with over 5,000,000 views, surpassed only by "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" in January 2014. Overall, it is 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Event V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ren'ai Hunter, Watashi ga Ite ga Iru, Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ es:Ren'ai Hunter it:Ren'ai Hunter Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles